Lahevit
|image = |caption = Created by FPF |Pronunciation = /laːhiːvɪt/ la-hee-vit |Family = Hephoeron |Class = Abevi |Status = Alive |Sapience = 0.9 |List Number = 6C.15 |Powerutions, Legendutions, Corruptions, etc. = Powerution: Phevetalit |Generation = 6 |Scientific Name = Abevi hephoeron prifigus |Instinct: Bravery |Rarity = Common}} Lahevit is the Fighter Bird Complien, based on birds that engage in fights, and partially phoenixes. It burgeons into Phevetalit. Appearance Lahevit takes the form of a bipedal bird with a tawny-brown underside and faded-red backside, along with a red head and chestpiece. Lahevit has two average-length feet that lead to two three-clawed feet. Lahevit also posseses two large red wings, with golden highlights running along the border feathers. Along with the wings, Lahevit's beak, eyes and feet are also coloured a shining gold, which pops out in contrast to the unsaturated, dark colours that accompany them. Information Lahevits act almost exactly like normal birds like it, chowing down on fish (and presumably other fish-like Compliens), mating, protecting their young and going about the daily grind of an ordinary bird. What sets them apart from normal birds, however, is the fact that they are a species of Compliens, and they are extremely territorial, constantly engaging in fights with various creatures, especially other Lahevits whose territories accidentally overlap. Because they get into squabbles very frequently, their body and feathers are very durable, but still light enough to allow flight. They never migrate as Lahevits can also be stubborn, not liking to move to a new space. Make sure to not get too close to a Lahevit or enter it's territory, because they do not tire easily at most likely will stop at nothing to try and hurt you to teach you a lesson. If a Lahevit deems you not as a threat, they will lay off you, but will still keep a close eye. If you steal one of it's eggs, it's an automatic death sentence from a Lahevit. They also have a special relationship with their burgeon, Phevetalit. Only in rare circumstances do Lahevits ever evolve, which is especially surprising because Lahevits condemn change, but whenever a Lahevit burgeons, they automatically are loyal to the Phevetalit, not out of fear of their power, but from respect. While not entirely subservient to Phevetalits, they are fond of having one of them around, because their aura has a calming effect, forbidding them from entering fights that often and generating a rather nice atmosphere. Burgeon Spells WIP Origin Some insights into Lahevit's origin. Name Lahevit is a combination of the words, Lariat, Heave, Heron, Vital and Hit. Design While Lahevit was inspired by birds that are known to fight, the design resembles one of the depictions of a phoenix, foreshadowing its burgeon. Trivia *This page is a whole number of "firsts" for the creator. This is FPF's first Complien... **...in a two-stage line. **...in a Burgeon. **...to have a list number. **...to have an instinct. *The creator thought up of a phoenix Complien, but he originally never intended there to be an earlier form. *The creator also had a hard time trying to draw the wings. Category:Compliens Category:Created in 2016 Category:Compliens made by FlamingoPhoenixFeathers Category:Red Compliens Category:Brown Compliens Category:Bird Compliens Category:Compliens in a 2 stage line Category:Compliens in a Burgeon Category:Generation 6 Compliens Category:Common Compliens Category:Yellow Compliens Category:Air Element Category:Martial Element